


Джеффрі М'Бенга: вулканський гуру (кохання??)

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Translation, Translation in Ukrainian | Переклад українською, UST
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-Амок. "Єдиний висновок, який М'Бенга міг зробити на базі всіх питань МакКоя про вулканців – що цей чоловік закоханий у коммандера Спока. Хтось мав би йому сказати, що навіть у вісім років не варто смикати дівчаток за хвостики!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джеффрі М'Бенга: вулканський гуру (кохання??)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Geoffrey M'Benga: Vulcan (Love??) Guru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682050) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Переклад зроблено на фест "Чумацький шлях - 2015".

Не кожного дня людина отримує особисте повідомлення від доктора Леонарда МакКоя, головного лікаря космічного корабля "Ентерпрайз", з пропозицією роботи. Доктор Джеффрі М'Бенга не страждає від фальшивої скромності; його резюме для його віку досить солідне, а оцінки – бездоганні. Тим не менш, більшу частину свого досвіду він отримав на планеті, за винятком декількох обов'язкових тестових рейсів на дослідницькому судні. Після такого – і відразу на посаду другого лікаря на флагмані флоту… Неймовірно! 

Звичайно, він про це й не думає казати. Якщо доктор МакКой бажає прийняти незвичайне кадрове рішення – рішення про нього! – М'Бенга не буде заперечувати. На всі повідомлення МакКоя він відповідає захоплено й увічливо, обережно попереджає своїх роботодавців на космічній станції й домовляється зустрітися з МакКоєм для офіційної співбесіди на "Глибокому Космосі V", через три тижні, коли "Ентерпрайз" туди прибуде.

Частіше за все кадрові зміни робляться менш формально, ніж цього разу, – навіть без особистої зустрічі, – але для того, щоб знайти претендента на місце свого потенційного наступника, можна побути перебірливим.

МакКой достатньо люб'язний, а його питання прискіпливі, хоча й стандартні: "Ким ви себе бачите згодом? Чому ви стали лікарем? Чому бажаете обійняти цю посаду? Яку маєте кваліфікацію, може, в паперах чогось не вистачає?"

А потім він питає:

– І ви досі впевнені, що бажаєте працювати на "Ентерпрайзі"?

– Це буде честю для мене, сер, – відповідає М'Бенга.

Майже в кінці цього імпровізованого інтерв'ю МакКой мимохідь запитує:

– Ви проходили інтернатуру на Вулкані, вірно?

– Так, вірно. Це було дуже корисним…

– Таким чином, – перебиває МакКой, – що ви знаєте про те, як вулканці, е-е-е… займаються. – Він туманно змахує рукою.

М'Бенга кліпає очами.

– Займаються?..

– Ну, ви знаєте, займаються. – МакКой пильно у нього вдивляється, и раптом його очі стають до бентежності блакитними. – Обирають пару. Я про це.

М'Бенга швидко блимає, впевнений, що недочув.

Коли стає зрозуміло, що МакКой не збирається уточнювати, він каже:

– Я… хм… я насправді не маю про це говорити. Це частина Мовчань.

З якоїсь причини МакКой здається задоволеним. Насправді він практично – ні, буквально! – підстрибує від радості.

– Отже, ви знаєте, – саме так він вирішує зрозуміти цю відповідь.

– Так, але не можу говорити про це, – відповідає М'Бенга. – Вулканці вимагають, щоб ми дотримували обітницю…

– Угу, – киває МакКой, і у М'Бенги з'являється погане, погане відчуття, що той взагалі не слухає. – Добре. Добре. Дуже корисно, дякую, докторе. Коли вас переведуть, то я ж маю про це повідомити, чи не так?

– Я… – каже безпорадно М'Бенга, спорстерігаючи, як його інтерв'юер іде.

– …Уф.

Він наразі на диво впевнений, що його дійсно переведуть на "Ентерпрайз" – але й гадки не має, що про це думати.

***

Слова МакКоя збуваються швидше, ніж очікувалось; дійсно, М'Бенгу переводять на "Ентерпрайз", і він відразу ж підписує згоду обійняти посаду.

На місце роботи він прибуває через кілька тижнів. М'Бенгу вітає особисто капітан, і це дуже тішить.

– Радий познайомитися з вами, доктор, – каже Кірк.

– Це велика честь, сер. Я не сподівався, що ви мене зустрічатимете.

– О, я вирішив, що це гарна ідея – зустрітися з людиною, з якою матиму справу, коли Боунса наступного разу підстрелять.

М'Бенга нервово посміхається, тому що… що? МакКой поруч із Кірком сердито дивиться на капітана.

– Нібито це я магніт для небезпек, – похмуро бурмоче він.

Третя в кімнаті людина – не рахуючи транспортного техніка в червоній сорочці, – вулканець. Майже автоматично М'Бенга піднімає руку в та'алі.

– Діф-тор хе смусма.

Дивлячись на нього з цікавістю, чоловік – скоріш за все коммандер Спок, – і сам піднімає руку.

– Соч'я а діф.

М'Бенга трохи ніяковіє. Не хотілося б, щоб вони вважали, що він хизується; насправді його реакція була скоріше результатом звички. Він повертається до інших, і…

МакКой, виблискуючи очима, широко посміхається і, склавши руки за спиною, балансує вперед-назад навшпиньки. Кірк міцно стискає губи, але, здається, з усіх сил намагається не посміхатись.

М'Бенга готовий заприсягтись, що Кірк бурмоче під ніс:

– О, він може лишитись.

  
***

Перший день М'Бенги на роботі проходить досить нормально. Йому показуть корабель і дають прочитати статут; а один медичний відсік не надто відрізняється від іншого. Другий день теж достатньо спокійний, М'Бенга в основному спілкується з медсестрами.

На третій день починаються дивні речі.

– Отже, – натякає МакКой, – у мене є декілька питань.

"Хіба у вас не вихідний сьогодні?" – хоче спитати М'Бенга. Проте, лікарі часом бувають дивними, а він не може звинувачувати людину, яка бажає поспостерігати за новачком. М'Бенга нічого не каже.

– Як під час огляду вулканця уникнути огиди до фізичного контакту?

Це – випадковість, але… добре.

– Ну, звичайно, необхідно вдягти рукавички й обов'язково попереджати про намір торкнутися в новому місці – звісно, за винятком надзвичайних ситуацій. Це дає їм змогу підготуватись і за бажанням зміцнити їхні телепатичні щити.

МакКой киває. І це добре, звичайно, МакКой міг би запитати щось про коммандера, але…

– Ну і що це за "Мовчання", про які ти згадував?

О, чорт!

– Саме те, що означає це слово, – коротко відповідає М'Бенга.

– Ой, Джеффрі, я ж нікому не скажу, – протяжно мовить МакКой.

– Вибачте, сер, але я дійсно не можу сказати.

– Ну добре, можемо повернутися до цього згодом, – власне, ні. – Ну, і про що ж ти можеш говорити?

– Вам варто ставити більш конкретні питання, сер.

– Ну, про телепатію можеш? А про шлюбні узи вулканців? Вулканський пубертат?

– Я, – починає М'Бенга та замовкає.

…Добре. Можливо, МакКой дуже, дуже зацікавлений вулканською… сексуальністю. Тому що це нормально. Але заради Бога, навіщо МакКоєві щось знати про вулканський пубертат? Це не стосується його роботи. Обурений, М'Бенга відкидається назад.

– …Все це під Мовчаннями, – бреше він, майже не розтискаючи губ.

МакКой, здається, розчарований.

– Ну, я певен, ми щось придумаємо.

– Доктор М'Бенга? – кличе медсестра. Вона веде незадоволену вчену, яка розмахує на всі боки скривавленою рукою.

– Це лише подряпина! – запевняє вчена.

– Крізь яку видно кістку.

Блимнувши, вчена придивляється, потім, збліднувши, відвертається, і її знуджує на підлогу.

М'Бенга зітхає з полегшенням.

– Обов'язок кличе, – каже він.

***

М'Бенга мав би зрозуміти, що краю цьому не буде.

МакКой показав себе доволі прискіпливим, хоча кожного разу, розуміючи, що М'Бенга не збирається порушувати Мовчання, починав прокладати новий курс.

– Скажи, – міг спитати він, – чи часто вулканці подорожують на інші планети? Ні? Це через культуру, чи, може, якісь біологічні особливості? – Або навіть: – Розкажи мені про цю їхню маячню з логікою, як ти з нею впорався? Вона тебе не бісить? Тобі не здавалося, що вона… суперечлива?

– Я думаю, насправді вона життєдайна, – відповідає М'Бенга.

– Та ти дивак, – говорить божевільний, який наразі був його керівником.

– …Звичайно.

МакКой деякий час міряє його поглядом. Потім повільно питає:

– У всякому разі, скажи: чому саме Вулкан?

– Там цікава природа. Небагато людей його обирають. А ще вулканці – найкращі вчителі у Федерації.

– Таким чином, немає чогось, пов'язаного з… людьми?

М'Бенга байдуже дивиться на нього.

– Я вже казав, вулканці – одні з найкращих учителів…

– Ні, ні, я маю на увазі, е-е-е, когось конкретного, конкретну причину, чому ти туди поїхав.

М'Бенга вражений. Ворушить губами.

– Я… я не розумію, що ви маєте на увазі, сер…

– Добре, добре, – МакКой йому підморгує. – Забудь, про що я говорив.

М'Бенга цього і хоче. Вичистити спогади.

Може, навіть відбілювачем.

***

– Гей, Джефф, – каже МакКой кілька днів по тому. І на наступний день. І знову. Нещасний М'Бенга задається питанням, як же він "заслужив" це прізвисько. – Ще одне малесеньке питаннячко!

Кожного разу М'Бенга видушує з себе посмішку.

Цікаво, чому МакКой ставить так багато дивних питань про вулканців? Якщо він пише якусь статтю, міг би просто сказати; всі ці питання не можуть мати відношення до роботи.

Через два тижні після того, як М'Бенга піднявся на борт, в лазарет, шукаючи доктора МакКоя, входить коммандер Спок з датападом.

– Ваш перелік вимог, як завжди, не відповідає правилам, доктор.

– До дідька правила! – відрізає МакКой. – Нам потрібні ці речі, або ти думаєш, ми будемо латати людей повітрям і надією, коли наступного разу заведеш нас у колотнечу?

– Я не керую польотами цього судна, – незворушно відповідає Спок. – І я не сподіваюся, що ми будемо колотитися об когось у космосі. Якщо ви маєте заперечення до матеріалів, наданих вам…

– А я маю…

– То можете подати протест щодо вказаних дій.

– Начебто він кудись потрапить. Я прямо зараз подаю тобі протест!

– Ви маєте на увазі, щоб я не розглядав цю справу належним чином?

– Якби ти робив це "належним чином", то, для початку, не завертав би мої запити!

– Я сказав, що розгляну протест, а не прийму ваші аргументи, – відкидає Спок людське белькотіння. – У будь-якому випадку, перед прийняттям подібних рішень необхідно підготувати відповідні документи.

– Ти тільки роботи мені додаєш, – звинувачує МакКой.

– Якби я вирішив, що зможу заохотити вас до більшої продуктивності, доктор, то я б уважав себе за чудотворця, – сухо відповідає Спок. – За таких умов я задовольнюся тим, що ви переглянете ваш запит через тисячу вісімсот годин.

Коли Спок впускає датапад на стіл, МакКой прокашлюється.

М'Бенга трохи збентежений відвертою непокорою старшому за званням, яку він щойно побачив, але ні МакКой, ні Спок, здається, не сердяться. Коммандер йде, залишаючи це без коментарів, і можна навіть сказати, що його керівник трохи посміхається.

– Кляті вулканці, – майже з ніжністю бурмоче МакКой в дверях.

І раптом все стало на місце.

"Ой, ні!"

М'Бенга мовчки дивиться, як МакКой підбирає пад, мурмочучи під ніс щось наподобі пісеньки, й повертається до себе в кабінет. Двері за ним зі свистом зачиняються.

Немає сенсу. Від цього не відмахнешся.

Єдиний висновок, який М'Бенга міг зробити на базі всіх питань МакКоя про вулканців – що цей чоловік закоханий у коммандера Спока.

Хтось мав би йому сказати, що навіть у вісім років не варто смикати дівчаток за хвостики!

***

– Звіт, який ви просили… сер…

М'Бенга замовкає.

Незважаючи на деяку розхлябаність, до свого робочого місця МакКой ставиться з великою акуратністю. Саме тому незрозуміло, що тут роблять нерівні стоси датападів і розкидані по столу справжні книжки; ще більш дивним було те, що майже всі видимі поверхні були вкриті вулканськими письменами.

МакКой якраз тримає в руках доволі старий текст – десь віком із сотню-дві років, як здається М'Бензі. Важко визначити це з вулканського паперу. І хто знає, де цей чоловік дістав стару вулканську книжку, коли вулканці вже понад тисячу років використовують електронні записи.

Не кажучи вже про книжку, яка називається…

М'Бенга придивляється уважніше, і… так. Жодної помилки. Незбагненно як, але МакКою потрапила до рук легальна література часів до Сурака, перевидана для сучасного читача. Що ж до тої книги, яку тримає доктор, її жанр можна люб'язно віднести до категорії "еротика".

М'Бенга повільно рахує про себе до десяти.

– Гей, Джеффе, я візьму, – весело каже МакКой, відкладаючи інопланетну порнушку, і бере датапад у М'Бенги. – Добре, ми зробимо це раніше, ніж я очікував. – Він кладе текст на стіл і починає, не відриваючи від нього очей, з голосним тріском розминати суглоби. М'Бенга не може перестати думати про те, що вулканцям би це здалося жахливим…

– Гей.

Він піднімає очі. МакКой дивиться на нього.

– Ти читаєш вулканською? – з надією питає МакКой.

– Ні.

– О.

М'Бенга тікає.

***

Іноді М'Бензі здається, що треба розповісти про нав'язливу ідею лікаря капітанові – або навіть особисто містеру Споку. З самого початку М'Бенга прийняв від МакКоя обов'язок вести первинний санітарний огляд коммантера Спока, що було розумним рішенням. Вони часто консультувалися, що теж було розумно; врешті решт МакКой давно звик до гібридних примх Спока.

Але коли МакКой з'являється на перший же огляд коммандера й просить: "Можна подивитись?", М'Бенга хоче вдарити його.

***

– Це… це теж під Мовчаннями, сер.

– Та й справді, – бурчить МакКой. – Чому б ні? – Він змахує рукою, проганяючи М'Бенгу, і, на щастя, не викриває його таку відверту брехню. Господи, М'Бенга просто хоче повернутись до роботи! – Добре, не хочу тебе затримувати, тільки Бог знає, що тут ллє дощ з жабенят із тих пір, як стався той клятий грип…

– О, звісно, – слабким голосом погоджується М'Бенга, навіть не намагаючись перекласти це на людську мову.

– Я просто вискочу на хвилинку.

На цей раз кивок був набагато захопленішим.

Коли МакКой іде, М'Бенга дозволяє собі трохи розслабитись. Незважаючи на слова МакКоя, що в лазареті наразі жодного пацієнта, цілий ранок екіпаж безперервно крутився поруч, питаючи про дрібнички: жарознижувальні чи ліки від головного болю. Добре, коли є час подумати на самоті. Особливо без МакКоя.

Коли через кілька хвилин заглядає коммандер Спок, М'Бенга вже майже змирився зі своєю недолею.

– Доктор МакКой на місці?

Ось воно. Треба це зробити. Коммандер має право знати, що відбувається. М'Бенга облизує губи.

Потім його погляд змінює напрям. Спочатку М'Бенга дивиться в темні, глибоко-брунатні очі, а потім занадто швидко опускає погляд на його худюще тіло. Він не може зрозуміти, що в Спокові так притягує. Зазвичай вулканці здаються кремезними та з дрібними рисами обличчя, але в ньому є щось…

М'Бенга докладає ще зусиль і майже може це змалювати. В горлі пересихає. Очі опускаються нижче…

– Докторе?

М'Бенга здригається. Щоки запалює сором.

– Він… його немає, сер. Він скоро буде.

– Зрозуміло. Я повернусь за годину.

– Так, сер.

Цей корабель його вб'є.

***

М'Бенга з нетерпінням очікує свого першого з моменту, як він піднявся на борт, звільнення на берег, й іншим це здається дивним: М'Бенга обирає лишитися на кораблі на весь час стоянки. Важливіше, що на кораблі не буде МакКоя, і це можна назвати квінтессенцією відпочинку.

Але коли приходить день, коли члени екіпажу телепортуються на планету, він входить у лазарет і бачить: МакКой все ще тут.

– Куди збираєтесь? – питає М'Бенга, поки МакКой маніакально кидається туди-сюди, мабуть, намагаючись водночас залити останній файл та спакувати сумку.

– У мене побачення з вулканцем, – заявляє він, вказуючи на консоль комп'ютера. – І я збираюся запізнитись. Доктор Селкін. Думаю, це буде непоганим досвідом.

М'Бенга витріщається на нього.

З коп'ютерної консолі на нього дивиться сивий, літній вулканець – і М'Бенга достатньо добре розуміється на вулканцях, щоб сказати: цьому конкретному якнайменш сотні півтори років, якщо не більше.

Побачення.

– Ну, до зустрічі, – весело прощається МакКой, і, коли він добігає до дверей, М'Бенга слабко змахує рукою на прощання.

***

Після вахти М'Бенга прокрадається до кают-компанії та скручується равликом навколо чашки з кавою, випромінюючи страждання. Двоє кадетів-інженерів переривають розмову й дівляться на нього.

– Щось не так, док?

– Мій старший офіцер – збоченець, – сумно мовить він.

Вони зі співчуттям кивають і сідають поруч.

– Мені здається, Скотті тишком тягає у койку фотки кабін, – каже кадет Менсла.

М'Бенга робить великий ковток кави. На жаль, втопитися в ній не вдасться.

***

– Гей, Джеффрі, я тут цікавився…

– Дайте вгадаю, – каже М'Бенга. – У вас є питання щодо вулканської… анатомії.

– Хіба й так. Як ти здогадався?

– Так, пощастило.

***  


Він намагається звикнути до цього. Дійсно намагається. Добре, виходить, єдина причина, чому він на "Ентерпрайзі" – ймовірно, те, що МакКой - маніяк-переслідувач і хоче мати під рукою експерта з вулканців, щоб до нього чіплятись. Але могло бути й гірше. Інші його колеги досить приємні. Насправді, вся команда чудова. А він – на "Ентерпрайзі". М'Бенга все повторює й повторює цей факт. Чесно кажучи, він нагадує собі про це кожної ночі, повторюючи, як мантру.

– Ти на "Ентерпрайзі", – каже він чоловіку зі скаженим поглядом, який дивиться на нього з дзеркала. – На "Ентерпрайзі". Ти на "Ентерпрайзі". Деякі б убили за цю посаду. Деякі б убили доктора МакКоя за те, щоб зайняти його посаду. Ти не збираєшся вбивати МакКоя, бо маеш моральні принципи, але тобі дуже, дуже пощастило, що ти потрапив сюди, чи не так? О, це так.

Тому, може, йому не все вдається. Нехай. Це перехідний період.

Серед багатьох членів екіпажу й колег М'Бенга понад усе поважає капітана Кірка, який жодного разу не давав приводу вважати, що він менший за того, ким здається, рішучий лідер легенди флоту. Кірк випромінює дружню, чарівну привабливість, так що, коли він одного разу спускається в лазарет, М'Бенга з цілковитою доброзичливістю запитує:

– Шукаєте доктора МакКоя, сер?

– Насправді ні. В мене питання до вас.

– …До мене, сер?

– Так, – посміхається капітан Кірк. – Це пов'язано з вулканцями.

– Ох, – шепоче М'Бенга.

Кірк нахиляється.

– Чи є причини, з яких поперек вулканця може бути… чутливим?

Боже милий. Чому?!

– Так… – каже він вголос.

– …І ця причина – це?..

М'Бенга тамує подих и дивиться прямо перед собою, так що, коли він говорить це, йому не доведеться бачити реакцію Кірка.

– Тому що там розташовані ченезі.

– Що?

– Статеві залози.

– Ох.

Пауза виходить майже задумливою.

– Ну, прийму до уваги, – каже Кірк, і М'Бенга зіщулюється. – Дякую.

– Звичайно… звичайно. Радий допомогти, сер.

Капітан киває й виходить. М'Бенга дивиться йому вслід, весь – сум'яття і збентеження.

Потім його обличчя здригається від холодного жаху.

"Сураче милий, – думає він молитовно. – Хай це не буде трисамом".

***

Кірк більше не приходить до М'Бенги, але він і без того частий гість у лазареті. Кірк чудово ладнає з МакКоєм, і цього М'Бенга від свого суперника не очікував.

Він намагається не думати про це занадто багато.

Сам М'Бенга стає частим гостем на нижніх палубах. Особливо в тих місцях, де, як вважається, знаходиться головна таємниця "Ентерпрайзу", якої, звичайно, абсолютно точно не існує. Краще б, звісно, не пліткувати про причини своєї похмурої мовчазності, але ніхто, здається, не проти. Крім того, завжди приємно вибиратися побалакати з кимось.

"Кабіни, – наполягає кадет Менсла. – І я клянуся, минулої ночі він спав у тій поламаній турбіні біля основного двигуна…"

"Не треба про це розповідати. Дійсно. Прошу!"

Хоча деякі речі, які М'Бенга чує, краще б узагалі не говорилися. Наприклад, що таке тріббли? М'Бенга не має про це зеленого поняття, але люди хихотять, розповідаючи, як надмірно обожнює їх Спок, а Кірк знайшов їх у "невідповідних місцях". Це просто ментальний образ, і він не потрібен, прошу пана!

М'Бенга цілком впевнений, що між МакКоєм і коммандером нічого немає; хоча щодо Спока і Кірка вже ні. Він уже звик до обговорення сексуальних практик з будь-якою кількістю уявних, з порожніми очима вулканців, але іноді його думки захоплює образ конкретного – блідого, голого й безсоромно розпластаного. Щось же має бути, думає М'Бенга гарячково, щоб виправдати цей інтерес…

Потім коммандер випадково доводить одного з кадетів до сліз і виглядає при цьому трохи спантеличенним реакцією, і М'Бенга думає: ні.

Крім того, МакКой – навіженець.

***

Коли настає час другого з моменту прибуття М'Бенги на "Ентерпрайз" медогляду Спока, вони йдуть з лазарету в окрему кімнату: і на знак поваги до вулканських норм приватності, і для підвищення температури довкілля, бо це зробить результати сканування звичного до пустелі офіцера більш природними. Як не дивно, але Спок зупиняє М'Бенгу, поки він ще не почав.

– Можна поставити питання? – запитує Спок, зайнявши місце на одному з біоліжок.

– Звичайно, – втомлено говорить М'Бенга. – Чому ні? Всі інші це роблять.

Спок кліпає очима, вагаючись, але вирішує продовжити.

– Це дещо делікатне питання, воно стосується… – він знижує голос, – пон фарр…

М'Бенга жбурляє трикордер на стіл.

– Ну досить!

– Докторе?

М'Бенга тицяє в вулканця пальцем.

– Ви! Я думав, принаймні ви не винні в цьому – свого роду жертва й навіть не знали про це, – але ви такий же зіпсований, як інші, ви… ви…

Двері свиснули, відкриваючись, збентежений МакКой заглядає всередину.

– Я почув крики; що сталося?

– Збоченець! – сичить М'Бенга, змахнувши рукою.

– Я дещо стурбований психічним станом доктора, – повідомляє МакКою Спок.

– Моїм психічним станом! – кричить М'Бенга. – Моїм!!!

МакКой швидко кліпає очима. З-за його спини раптом з'являється капітан Кірк.

– Щось не так? – насторожено запитує він.

– Чудово. Чудово! Бо у мене і до вас є кілька слів, капітане! – Він вказує пальцем на Кірка, який виглядає стривоженим.

– Ти… ти в нормі, Джефф? – питає МакКой.

– Ні, не в нормі! – реве М'Бенга. – Мене до печінок це дістало, вислуховувати, як ви обговорюєте ваші – ваші! – вулканські фетиші і… і геріатричний… досвід!

– Мої… що?!

Кірк, регочучи, падає на біоліжко.

– Боунсе, ах ти старий паскуднику!

– Я поняття не маю, про що він!

– Не вдавайте з себе наївного! Ви тижнями поспіль ставили ці питання! Вулканці те, вулканці се – вульканська анатомія, вулканські сексуальні практики…

Кірк вибухнув реготом.

– О Господи, Боунсе!..

МакКой червоніє.

– Чорт забирай, хлопче, ти що, думаеш…

– Якщо вам хочеться переспати з коммандером, зробіть це нарешті і лишіть мене у спокої! – вигукує М'Бенга.

МакКой дивиться на нього, роззявивши рота.

Кірк з глухим стуком сповзає на підлогу, виючи від сміху.

– Думаю, це якесь непорозуміння, – каже Спок, якого ледве чути на фоні шумних радощів капітана.

– Я лікар, а не якийсь сексуальний маніяк! – бурмоче МакКой. – Ви що, думали, я переслідую мого пацієнта?..

– Тоді чому ви читали "Неперевершеного свідка" в оригіналі, вулканською?

– Доктор! – каже шокований Спок.

– Ти казав, що не розумієш, що там написано!

– Я не збирався перекладати ваше… порно!

МакКой бурмоче щось під ніс.

– Боунсе, – задихаючись, каже Кірк. – Боунсе. Вибач, Боунсе, але він тепер мій улюблений лікар.

Спок дивиться на них з огидою.

– І ви спитали мене про секс при першій зустрічі, власне, це було перше, про що ви завели мову…

– Тому що мені потрібно було знати, чи ви розумієтесь на цьому! – викрикує у відповідь МакКой. – Щоб у нас під рукою був хтось кваліфікований, коли наступного разу цей ідіот піде вмирати через якесь дурнувате вулканське табу!

– Дійсно, доктор, – каже Спок. – У мене є ще шість і сімдесят одна сота року, доки…

– Щодо іншого, ти приховуєш набагато більше! – відрізає МакКой. – В будь-якому разі, ти гібрид, твоя мати – грьобана людина! Я не здивуюся, якщо в тебе кожних три місіяці ці кляті цикли!

Здавалося, Спок не зовсім упевнений, як слід реагувати, коли хтось називає твою мати "грьобаною". М'Бенга не міг його звинувачувати.

Але. Стоп!

– Я… Пон фарр! Весь цей безлад – через пон фарр?

– Я це й намагаюся сказати! – все ще розпашілий, МакКой змахує руками. – Я просто не хотів про нього згадувати, щоб це не здавалося єдиною причиною, чому тебе перевели…

– Але краще, ніж ці нескінченні поради щодо вашої чергової пасії! – сичить М'Бенга.

МакКой червоніє, як помідор.

І…

– Але… стоп! Ви теж це робили! – М'Бенга з люттю вказує на капітана. – Питали про ченезі…

Спок ображено піднімає брові.

– Я вдарив його по спині під час спарингу, – розчервонілий, хрипить Кірк, тримаючись за живіт, наче сміх спричиняє йому фізичний біль. – Просто… Мені було цікаво, чому він продовжував сіпатись…

Спок здригається.

– І я не очікував… що це буде щось особисте. – Плечі капітана тремтять: він з усіх сил намагається заспокоїтись. – О. О Боже мій. Спок, можна я винесу комусь подяку за те, що чудово повеселився?

– Думаю, ні, сер.

Кірк не втримується: починаеться другий раунд гиготіння.

Спок тихо зітхає.

– Геріатричний… вульканський… фетиш, – бурмоче МакКой, який, здається, от-от знепритомніє.

Коли зникають останні ознаки істерики, М'Бенга оглядаеться, розуміючи, що в цю ситуацію він загнав себе самотужки. Звинуватив командуючого офіцера в сексуальному зловживанні, домаганні, переслідуванні, і все це перед капітаном і першим заступником! Жоден із них не виглядає засмученим, але…

Двері відчиняються. В кімнату заглядає медбрат.

– Докторе, ви… зайняті?

Він оглядає сцену і замовкає: розпашілий Кірк, все ще на підлозі, блідий і роздратованій МакКой біля стіни, Спок без сорочки та з приголомшливо вигнутими бровами, і сам М'Бенга – пригнічений.

Останній, вдячний за можливість відступити, каже:

– Ні. Я… Думаю, ми закінчили.

І, слідуючи за медбратом, він, здається, чує, як той бурмоче:

– Я до біса це знав!

***

До честі капітана, той зривався на сміх, бачачи М'Бенгу, лише перші три дні, а потім опанував себе. Зі свого боку Спок вирішує за краще зробити вигляд, ніби нічого не відбувалося; на це М'Бенга, звичайно, погоджується.

МакКой відтягує його в сторону, щоб сказати – дещо гучнувато – що він, на щастя, не у "біснявому" періоді, і вони теж більше ніколи про це не згадують.

І, з божою милістю, М'Бенга може впоратись з "особливими потребами" Спока й сам, бо МакКой умив руки.

М'Бенга радий, що можна не турбуватись про власну роль у сексуальних переслідуваннях МакКоя, й знову починає вважати коммандера Спока цілковито позбавленим статі. Останнє, скоріш за все, його власна фантазія або свідчення жалю до себе, але, можливо, якщо вдасться переконати себе в цьому, то, може, він перестане уявляти наукового офіцера в таких непристойних обставинах?

Тим більше, що М'Бенга ніколи не знав точно, чи є між Кірком і Споком…

Ні. Нізащо! Не думати про це!

Він зітхає. Принаймні вся ця метушня закінчилася.

Коли М'Бенга виходить із лазарету, його погляд падає на відкриту комп'ютерну консоль. Сестра Чепел прожогом втекла з робочого місця, а на екрані – о, це цікаво! – знайоме зображення яскраво-зелених інопланетних геніталій.

О, ні.

– Джеффрі!

М'Бенга рвучно повертає голову, коли Чепел вривається в кімнату. Здається, вона не помічає проблисків жаху на його обличчі.

– Так добре, що ти ще тут. Знаєш, – починає вона. – У мене є одне питання…


End file.
